cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Lexicon
A-C Abergavenny - Northern principality; name of its principle town which has large market. Abertillery - former coal mining town on Blackwood-Ebbw Vale border currently undergoing redevelopment. agnihotra - the vampiric ritual used for punishment and cleansing; victim is chained from dusk to dusk to be immolated and then recover in the darkness but with physical aging. Agrona - one of Diangeuaw's progeny from the Mythic Age. She was worshipped by the Britons as a war goddess. Alpha - the leader of a pack of Bleidd-ddyn Angharad of Seisyllwg - Indrus' lover in the mid 800s; she was the birth mother of Geraid (Pritchard). Annwn - also called the ghost lands or the Underworld; the otherworld realm of death and the dead. Arawn - ruler of Annwn and the Unseelie Arts of Kingship - the mental and blood magic of the vampires Awbrey - the leader of the Bleidd-ddyn pack that guards Magor Marsh Bargoed - town near Glamorgan/Gwent border that serves as a trading zone between the countries. barrowed - the rite by which a vampire enters a dreamless slumber and is entombed. Belenos - the Cymric God of the Sun and part of the Celestial pantheon Beli Mawr - Diangeuaw's oldest progeny who currently rules Wales Bendith Y Mamau - One of the Fae races. The name means "The Blessing of the Mothers." Black Death - The pandemic that peaked in Wales between 1349-1351, killing over 30% of its population. Blackwood - central western principality and its major town. Blaenavon - town in southern Abergavenny with large active ironworks. Bleidd-ddyn - name of the wolf skin-changers in Wales. Divided into several tribes. Blood Reign - one of the names used in Wales for post-Resurgence society Brecon Beacon Mountains - a mountain range in South Wales; one of two large areas of Wales that the Tylwyth Teg were given complete dominion over following the Treaty of Ivy. Brecknock - principality north of Gwent; contains most of the Brecon Beacon's Protectorate. bryn celli ddu - the place on Ynys Môn where Gwydion barrowed Diangeuaw until it was plundered in 1699 and the enchantments placed upon him broken. Brynmawr - town on Abergavenny/Ebbw Vale border that rests upon the sorthern gateway to Brecon-Beacon. Cad Goddeu - The War of Trees; the battle between the gods that led to the severing of Otherworld from the human world and the eventual Usurpation. Camarthen - principality north of Glamorgan, east of Brecknock, west of Pembrokeshire and south of Ceredigion. Caldicot - border town between Newport and Chepstow. It is home to Castle Riverscape, the largest urban fey court in Gwent. Caradoc Vreichvras - one of the founding Kings (and Saints) of Gwent Cardiff - capital of South Wales. It was ruled by Prince Ranier Demauer before he was killed by Storm. Ceredigion - principality north of Camarthen and with wide coast along Cardigan Bay. Changer - shortened term for the Skin-Changers. Cináed mac Ailpín - the vampiric King of Scotland; he was made in 858 AD by an unknown progeny of Diangeuaw Clwyd - the northeastern principality of Cymru cold iron - concordance - term for the metaphysical rapport a vampire can create in order to manipulate emotions and control its victims more easily. Constantines- Also called the Grail Kings; they were the rulers of the Bleid-ddyn in Wales and southwestern England from the late 1700s to 1980s when they suffered a schim following the assasination of their leader. Cwn Annwn - the Hounds of Annwn, deathless servitors of King Arawn who serve in the Wild Hunt D-F Damiana - Queen of Gloam, an Unseelie fey realm in southwestern England Diangeuaw - the immortal progenitor of the blood-drinkers of Britain. Born to Belenos and a human woman, he was cursed by a jealous Dôn and avenged himself by causing her sons to take actions leading to the Cad Goddeu. Dôn - the dark mother goddess who's locked in an eternal love-hate relationship with Belenos. Doamna Zinelor - the Italian Fae Queen, a daughter of Aradia, who brought about the Resurgence with Diangeuaw Dynion Mwyn - human healers and seers, often fey blooded. They were widespread in Cymru before the Age of Saints but were driven to the brink of extinction as a paganistic tradition before the Resurgence. They have made a comeback. Earlswood - a small village immediately east of Wedgewood and home to many of the Wandering Moon shifters and thier kin. Ebbw Vale - principality in northwestern corner of Gwent; the principle town there. Ellie Foster - the human companion of Jevon Conway Elite of Blood - or simply "the Elite". The designation of the elder vampires, those created at least a thousand years ago, who survived the Interregnum by being barrowed and were awoken at the start of the Resurgence. Emrys - one of the names used by Diangeuaw when disguising his identity EoE - short for "Elixir of Eternity" it is the name for vampire blood sold as a street drug. Eyri - principality in northwestern Wales between the Isle of Ynys Mon and Snowdonia protectorate. Fae- more comonly called the fey; the Fair Folk of Britain with several divergent types of races. In Wales, they were ruled by the Tylwyth Teg. fangbangers - derogatory term for humans who use EoE to achieve the benefits of sanguinity without bonding to a vampire. fey-blooded - humans who have one fey parent or grandparent fey-crafted - items with exceptional properties made by fey artisans. Most can be used by humans and supernatural creatures alike. fey-touched - humans who have become insane because of use and abuse on the part of the Fae. Fyddin Waed - the warrior caste of vampires who serve the Elite. Most were created during the Bygone War though some individuals have been brought into service by specific elder vampires. G-J ghostlands - a generalized name for Otherworld. Glamorgan - principality directly west of Gwent; Cardiff its principle city was formerly controlled by Ranier Demauer and is now in semi-anarchy. Gloucester - English city that borders Gwent and serves as primary port-of-entry between the two. Glywys - human father of both Indrus and Saint Woolos; founding king of Glywysing Glywysing - ancient human kingdom in southeastern Wales. Goewin - the handmaiden of Math violated by the sons of Dôn Grail Kings - title for the Constantines, the ruling family of the Bleidd-ddyn. Great Britain - former nation composed of England, Wales, Scotland and small islands in vicinity. Term is no longer in use. Groveborn - a tribe within the Bleidd-ddyn that has roots in the Roman occupation. Gwent - Southeastern principality in Cymru; the main setting. Gwyddon - human magicians and witches, often descended from the mythic gods. Gwyn ap Nudd - King of the Tylwyth Teg; the grandson of Arianrhod, great-grandson of Dôn. Gwynllyw - also called Woolos; the oldest of Indrus biological brothers who was a warrior, pirate and later Saint. His son and followers created a shrine in Gwent where he was buried that became a Cathedral. They founded a knightly order that survived until modern day as witch-hunters. Gwynllwg - kingdom founded by Gwynllyw. Gwyr y Gogledd - "The Men of the North", now used in reference for the supernatural creatures found Scotland and Northern England within Cymru. Hafgan - the fallen death lord defeated by Pyerdi on Arawn's behalf. After he was "slain", he was cast from Annwn to Gloam and his powers severely diminished. During the Roman invasions and the Age of Saints, some of the fey took refuge in Gloam and became twisted, demonic versions of themselves. Through them, Hafgan developed a new source of power and influence. Herwr - Bleidd-ddyn term for an outlaw werewolf that lives outside of the Laws of the Pack Hywel Dda - The vampiric prince of Brecknock Indrus ap Rhodri - vampiric prince of Gwent Interregnum of Man - the period c.500 AD until c. 1800 when ordinary humans had dominion over the world. Ivy Valmatoc - King Jonathan's fey consort, daughter of Kurdon, sister to Victor, mother to Lucas & Alicia K-M Kiss, The - Lake Nemi - sacred site twenty miles south of Rome; the Temple of Dianna where the Calling was made is here. leech - les enragés - Llyfr Gwaed - the "Book of Blood" that serves as part of the ritual acknowledgement by Diangeuaw of the Elite. Newly-made vampires in Britain who are not presented to him, usually with prior-permission are called revenants and are not entitled to the priviledges and protected status of the Elite. Lughnasadh - festival at the beginning of harvest season; also called Lammas. magician - Magor - village near Newport; Jevon Conway keeps an estate near there. Modron - elder vampire that was Ranier's maker and had several long relationships with Indrus. N-Q Nantyglo - town with the biggest iron-works in Gwent. Newbridge - a rather ordinary town in Gwent Newport - the largest city in Gwent; part of the central location. Newport City Council - New Tredegar - former coal mining town in the Rhymney Valley Pen-y-Cae-Mawr - small village in Gwent Pontypool - large industrial town in Gwent. R-T Raglan - town halfway between Monmouth and Abergavenny Revenant - Risca - sizeable town on south-eastern edge of the South Wales Coalfield Salt - sanguined - sanguinity - Scarlet Circle - a cult of human magicians that serve the demonic Hafgan Silver - Skin-Changers - spirit wards - Summerlands - Three Kingdoms - a post-Resurgence name for Britain. Tintern - border town with famous abbey Tredegar House - build by the prosperous Morgan family and later given to Michael Uisiris for the Newport's House of Hermes. Tuatha dé Danann Twilight Tea - Tylwyth Teg - tynged - a forced doom, obligation, fate, destiny; the Welsh equivalent of a geas. U-Z undercity - the sewers and tunnels in large cities that serve as domain for both rogue vampires, wererats and some kind of fey. underhill - another name for the Otherworld, most specifically that belonging to the fairy courts. Usk - town 10 miles northeast of Newport. Usurpation - Vampire - War Beast - Wentwood Forest - an area near Newport still claimed by the Bleidd-ddyn and call it the Wandering Moon Protectorate. Wererats - Werewolf - Wolf-Blooded - wolfbreeds - Whitebook - small village four miles from Monmouth Ynys Môn -- The Welsh name for Isle of Anglesey -